Two Lives To Tell
by klcm
Summary: When the BAU is bombed with the team inside, they soon find that they've all been living double lives with one another as shocking secrets come out HotchPrentiss/MorganGarcia/ReidJ/Rossi?
1. The Latest Case

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds – It hurts to say that.

'So what are we looking at here?' Emily asked as she settled back into her chair and looked at the information JJ had just displayed to her and the rest of the team. 'A repeat of 9/11 but on a smaller scale?'

'It's more police and FBI that are the target but nothing like the Pentagon.' JJ added showing a burnt out police unit. 'There's a warning moments before but the explosives have been in the basements of the buildings when they were detonated.'

Derek sat forward the file in his hand as he read. 'How do we know we aren't a target?'

'Well, we don't, but we have security checks on the basement, so far we're clear.'

'Do we have leads? Statistically based terrorism is aimed at majority groups, religions acting out. There's nothing that would point a terrorist group to take out precincts one at a time. Things like the twin towers show us that. Terrorists like things on a grand scale.' Reid added as he mulled over the case presented.

'Working up to greatness?' Penelope dropped in as she wrote notes, everyone looked at her. 'The way I see it is that they're getting the puppies of the superheroes and branching out.' Still everyone looked at her shocked. 'I've worked with profilers long enough, mama's gonna become in on some aspects.'

'Garcia's got a point.' Hotch commented thoughtfully.

'Of course I have.'

Hotch laughed slightly before continuing. 'All precincts have been of same sizes, nothing measuring out, most have been 3 stories and that's it.'

'Sir, I'm gonna go and run some searches with the information I've got.' Penelope tried to excuse herself. 'If there's anything else can someone bring it down? I just have a few ideas.'

'Go ahead Garcia, good job.'

'S'okay Sir, all in a day's work.' She added with a smile and they all watched her leave, Derek's eyes watching her intently before she was gone entirely.

'She's not okay is she?' JJ asked Derek as soon as she knew that Penelope was out of ear shot.

'She's got every right to be scared about this but she'll work and do her hardest like the rest of us and she'll go home and chill and come back more prepared for it.' Derek told them and looked at the notes he had. 'So do we profile a group or an individual?' He asked getting back into the job at hand. When they disbanded to set to work, Derek went down to Penelope's office as Emily followed Hotch.

'You doing okay Hotch?' She asked softly, she could see he was in turmoil.

'I don't want us to be a target and as much as I know I should walk away for Jack's sake at least I can't.'

'Where's your head wanna be Aaron?'

'Here, it needs to be here, to help the team suss this.'

'And where does your heart want to be?'

'With Jack, with you, with the team.' Hotch admitted and looked up from his desk to look at her directly, Emily just walked in further and perched on the corner. 'What do you think I should do?'

'You need to listen to your gut on this. If you don't want to be here, then fair enough. Jack lost his mom, don't let him lose his dad.'

'I don't want to be the coward in all this.'

'You'll never be the coward.' She told him and went to the door. 'Oh and Hotch, just keep your head in the game.' He watched her leave and he couldn't help but smile.

Derek waltzed out of the bullpen and into the corridor, he clocked onto Penelope's office door and headed towards it, with one knock he went in. 'How you doing Baby girl?'

'Well, there's no link to any cults with the explosives. There's a lot of dynamite compacted into the basements but nothing exclusive to gangs Handsome.' She said sounding disappointed. 'They're knocking out the main support from the underneath and that's causing the weak points to be exacerbated but even that's not conclusive to specifics, it's just logic.'

'Well don't worry about it baby, you'll think of something.'

'After how many families lose loved ones?' She said and put her elbows to the desk and rubbed her temples. 'We're supposed to be the good guys and we're the targets. That's messed up even for this kooky world.'

Derek went and crouched next to Penelope. 'Look at me mama.' He told her and Penelope slowly looked at him. 'I don't want you to start doubting all of this because we can't get anywhere. We will but we just need you to do what you and wait for us to find something.'

'You heading out?'

'We are indeed but we'll be back within the hour.' He said and stood up, he then bent and kissed her forehead. 'I'll take you down for lunch but don't you dare doubt this.'

'I'll try not to gorgeous.'

'That's what I like to hear Beautiful.' Penelope smiled at him and watched him leave before she turned back to her babies with a new battle plan developing in her mind. The day lolled by slowly, nothing at all was helping them crack this except for another precinct being taken out ,this one bigger than the others.

Penelope was shutting down at the end of the day feeling like she'd wasted a whole day. Likewise everyone got ready to head home. Emily, Reid and Derek were talking animatedly as they tidied their desks in preparation, Rossi finished a call and JJ finished off a new report. Hotch was shrugging on his coat when his cell rang out, he answered it and frowned.

'3, 2, 1.' Was all he heard and the building shook. He wanted to believe it was an earthquake but little did he know other team leaders had received the same call, another shake followed and consequently more did. Then things spend up.

Hotch went to flee his office knowing that the Bureau had just been bombed but he was too late. The whole place began to fall down around him and every other agent that worked there.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ SO I'm hoping for an epic mix of everything in this! Cos it's my 100th fic!

Hope you like where this is heading! More so I promise!! =)

R&R!


	2. Inital Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds – It hurts to say that.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews so far! =) Means a lot!! Keep erm coming guys!

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

It was as the dust settled and no movement occurred that Rossi knew it was bad, as he opened his eyes and coughed against the debris that was filling his lungs he realised what had just happened. He moved, checked that he was intact and had full mobility; he then looked towards the door, hanging by one hinge he could see the devastation that lay waiting.

Gathering his aching sore body he stood up, he was just an arrangement of cuts and bruises, nothing evidently broken, he staggered to the entrance and stepped out onto the landing. Looking around the only light flooding the large space was that made from broken windows and missing wall pieces. He searched the area for anyone and he saw Emily moving, he bounded towards her.

'Careful now.' He told her as he helped her up. 'You hurt anywhere?'

'How about all over?' She asked as she coughed against the grains of dust. 'We got bombed.' She stated the obvious as she looked around. 'Hotch.' She then said as she stood shakily from the rubble and made her way to his office.

'Emily watch out!' Rossi shouted as he could see how unstable it all was. 'We don't know what's safe!'

'I don't care! Aaron's in there!' He watched Emily disappear into the room and he began to search for anyone else. He looked at the disarray in front of him and he heard a groan, followed by another different one. He stepped carefully, moving broken furniture and wall parts as he went. He found Reid coming to slowly and pulled him out before he made his way to Derek, as he made it Derek pulled himself from the wreckage in the room and stood disorientated. He bent forward as he cleared his lungs and began to check that every limb was working fine.

'You okay Morgan?'

Derek shot up and looked at Rossi, a faint smiled appeared to see his colleague there alive. 'I've busted my shoulder I'm sure of it but apart from that I think I'm fine.'

'We gotta take it easy though.' Rossi said and looked around, he saw some agents coming to, others trapped, and others he knew on sight alone were dead. He and Derek moved to Reid and felt for a pulse, he was out cold again. 'JJ.' He muttered and headed up into her office in haste, walking in he didn't know where to start looking.

Derek having checked that Reid was breathing okay went ghostly white as he realised that Penelope was all on her, his baby girl was in her office, completely and utterly alone. In that moment he had to get to her, he had to check on her. Acting like Emily had with Hotch he made his way to her door. He dodged the multiple electricity wires hanging out of the ceilings and the lights that sparked occasionally and all he could hear was terror and the creaking of the building.

The door was half broken, the wall next to it imploded and he made no hesitation to get inside. 'Baby girl!' He called as he tried his hardest to find her.

'Derek.' Came Penelope's voice back, his heart broke at the terror to her tone and he found her and got right next to her.

'Are you hurt?'

'I-I don't know, only a little.' She told him tearfully, she didn't have to ask what had happened, she knew they were the next target of the case. 'I can't move.'

Derek looked down at her, she was almost entirely clear of anything trapping her. 'C'mon Goddess, let's get you out of here.' She nodded and he stood and put his hands out for her, she took them but moaned as pains shot through her and then she did absolutely nothing. 'Come on baby.' Derek encouraged.

'Derek...' She said even more petrified. 'I can't feel my legs.'

Rossi found JJ by her desk, under what should've been a window, covered in glass, a piece of piping that should've been in the wall now protruding from her side. 'You're doing okay Jen.'

'Where's Spence?' She asked through short breaths. 'I need Spencer.' Rossi frowned at her, she never usually needed Reid. 'He needs to know something before it's too late.'

'You can tell him when we get out, when we're safe.'

'I need Spencer.' She reiterated and Rossi nodded and gave in, he left the room to check on Reid, he found more agents now up and beginning the search party of the 6th floor. He went over to Reid who was now hitting up, hand to head.

'Oh thank God Kid.' He said crouching down. 'You be able to come to JJ?'

'Uh... oh... erm... yeah, I mean yeah of course.' He saw as he stood up, his knee's knocking together. 'Is she okay? The others?'

'She's impaled Reid but she wants you, Morgan and Prentiss are up, I don't know about Garcia or Hotch.' He said as they went into the office and Reid immediately went next to JJ. Rossi left them and went in search of the others and to see if there was anyway help was coming.

Emily sat next to Hotch and tried her hardest to get him to wake up, to just look at her. 'Come on Aaron, you need to get up, Jackers needs his dad, come on please.' She said and she felt herself falter, when her umpteenth time failed she fell to inspect her ankle that was killing her. Lifting her trouser leg up she saw the swollen purpling of her ankle and felt the pain shooting through it. She looked back at Hotch and took in a breath. 'Come on you stubborn man, just wake the hell up.' She shook him then and he groaned with pain, he looked up at her. 'That's it, come on, Foyet didn't win don't let this, you're stronger than this.'

'Emily?' He groaned.

'Yeah I'm here, just please come on we need to get out of here.' She prayed he'd be okay to get up and walk out but she knew she was hanging onto a pipe dream with it.

Hotch pulled himself a bit so he could sit up but fell back down. 'I can't get out of here.' He admitted and Emily just leant down closer to him.

'Well then I'm not leaving you.'

'Guys! You okay?' Rossi's voice back as he climbed the bits of brick and mortar.

'He can't move.'

'I'll help; it's not safe in here, its better in the bullpen, the structures staying strong for the moment.' He said and went around to Hotch's feet, he pulled away what he could of the debris and between he and Emily they got Hotch out and down to a clearing. Looking around there were more agents now, ones that had been in other area's on the floor, now all congregating.

'Where are the others?' Hotch said as he gritted his teeth against the pain, he wanted to know what was happening with the rest of his team. 'Tell me they're okay.'

'JJ's not, Reid's okay, Derek is.'

'And Penelope?'

'I have no idea, I'm gonna head there.'

'Then you need to get all the unhurt agents and started to find a way out.' Hotch advised him, enforcing his leadership even when hurt. 'Find an escape route, there's no point not looking, the staircases were built to sustain freak earthquakes, they had to stay for this, even if one.'

'Hotch, this is a bombing not freak weather.'

'One of them must have stood against it.' Hotch reinforced, he didn't want to believe this was it. 'Have you tried mobiles? Surely not every single one got broken.'

'I'll try.' Emily said and stood up. 'I'll search and ask as well. Rossi just get to Derek and Pen.' She told them, if anything each person had taken on a leader role in this moment. Mastering the route Rossi could hear talking, Derek's calm voice and Penelope's almost hysterical voice and he knew whatever he was about to see was not what he wanted to see.

'Derek? Penelope?' He called out calmly as he went in. 'We need to get you both into the bullpen.'

'Rossi man, we can't move her.' Derek said and looked up from Penelope, his eyes struck with fear. 'I think at worst Pen's broken her back, she can't feel her legs. Moving her is only gonna make it worse.'

'Right I'm going to go find something, we can move Penelope out of here if we work together, then whoever can is going to find the way out. We are getting out of here.' He didn't leave time for arguments he just made his way back to the bullpen ready to assert his authority and show off what years in the same business had taught him.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-


	3. Instinctual Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds – It hurts to say that.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'erm coming guys! =) Hope you enjoy!

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

Rossi had been gone nearly 2 hours, Emily, Derek, Reid and Agent Thompson had all been railing around the most, the majority of the unhurt agents and techs that had been around were trying to find a way onto the floor below. On the way they'd found those from the floors above finding their way down too, all giving one another hope that it was possible to get out.

The South stairs were completely gone but there was no reason to assume the others were going to be exactly the same and Rossi would drive a hard bargain to believe so.

Hotch having gained some composure and after learning his limits was up and helping out, they'd not been able to move Penelope for fear of making it worse and with JJ it was too damaging already that removing the pole would only mean making her bleed out and they knew that excessive blood lose would bring death's door closer.

'We're just sitting ducks.' Emily said as she inspected her ankle again, she'd tripped so many times it only exacerbated it and she was aching too much to keep going right now. 'We don't even know if Rossi's gonna make it and we can't find a working cell phone.'

'Go to Penelope's office and check.' Hotch said as he settled down tiredly. 'That's if you can, I'll go otherwise.'

'No, you've done too much.' Emily said and made her first trip to her friends office, she'd been afraid to go in there, she hadn't wanted to see her in there like that so had busied herself with other things but now she had to stop being a coward and be her normal self.

As she approached she stopped when she heard something she knew she shouldn't have. 'I'll love you whatever baby girl, I told you that when we started this relationship. Whatever happens we'll deal with it together. I told you 4 months ago that I would make you my wife and I still stand by that.'

Penelope sucked in a deep breath. 'How's that gonna work? If I'm in a wheelchair and you're off on cases whenever fighting the bad guys. '

'You are not gonna be a wheelchair baby girl.' Derek watched as the wave of emotion rolled over Penelope. 'We're gonna get you to the hospital and the docs are gonna fix you right up and you're gonna be okay baby. You're gonna walk out of that place.' Derek then leant down closer to her. 'I promise you, you are not gonna be in a wheelchair.' He then kissed her but his worry grew as he knew she wasn't looking onto the brighter side of life.

Emily was frozen then, Penelope and Derek were seeing one another, talking about a more permanently set future, she had to do what she went for however much she didn't want to intrude. 'Derek!' She yelled as she climbed over. 'I need your help.'

Derek appeared then. 'What's up Prentiss? Is someone else hurt?'

'No, not more than we are already at least. We're looking for cells, you got yours? Mines broke, so is Reid's and we can't find Hotch's or JJ's.'

'Have mine; I'll see if Pen's got hers.' He told her and chucked his at her, she grabbed it and flipped it open, seeing the light flash on and the signal bars stay up high.

'You keep it, if it works ring out, we need to find out what's happening outside of this.'

'Got it.' Derek responded and ducked back into the room. Emily tackled her way back and slumped right back next to Hotch, she ran her dirty hands over her face and looked up at him.

'I think Pen and Derek have been having it away under our noses.'

'Don't be a hypocrite Em.' Hotch responded and looked at her tiredly. 'Can't say you're put out they didn't say when we haven't told a soul either.'

Emily smiled some and leaned towards him. 'We're getting out of here and as soon as we do I'm confronting the pair of them and finding out why they couldn't tell us.'

'Em, you're so hysterical right now it's quite funny. I'd actually laugh if it didn't hurt.' Hotch said bluntly and Emily let out a little laugh. 'It's called Strauss and it's called Frat rules. Exactly the same reason that no one of the team knows about us.'

'And how I use your bed more than my own?'

Hotch nodded and smiled. 'And the reason why Jack has a mother figure again.' Emily smiled at that, her and Jack had a bond beyond bonds and she felt like she'd slipped into his life just how she wanted too without taking the place of Haley.

Reid didn't want to have the knowledge he had at that moment, he didn't want to know the facts he knew, he didn't want to keep repeating the consequences of all this but his little genius mind continued to beat and torture him. 'JJ, you know Henry's gonna want his mom as soon as we get out of here.' He told her, he was bouncing between conversations, anything to stop her closing her eyes and giving in to the encroaching darkness.

'I know but this isn't good.' JJ said weakly, she was scared that she'd just give in and lose everything so she tried every trick in the book to keep her grip on the reality around her, even if it was devastating. 'I really want to see Henry grow up.'

'And you are going to. Even statistics show you're gonna live this, the blood flow shows it hasn't hit anything major. I'd say you're gonna be fine.'

'I'd only ever believe you Spence; if Morgan had said it to me I'd have laughed at him.' She replied back and Reid laughed a little, completely due to nerves no response to humour, he just kept her hand in his and squeezed it harder as her eyes began to roll back and close.

'JJ, you can't go to sleep, not now, you said you wouldn't.' He said frantically and tried to think of something he could use to keep her awake and then it came to him, something he never thought of telling her. 'I love you JJ.'

JJ's eyes opened slightly, she hadn't heard someone profess love for her since her and Will had separated and for once Spencer Reid had spoken without even an ounce of social awkwardness.

Rossi felt like he'd done nothing but climb and move rubble for about half of his life, they'd made it down to what they thought was the third floor, he just wanted ground floor so they could get out and see what was waiting them, what search and rescue was going on.

He felt the hope get pulled from him as they'd seen the collapse of the nearest stairwell and now he had to hope that the one they were in would not only sustain and keep stable until they reach ground fall but would also not be blocked in any way, shape or form.

'How you all doing?' He yelled to the man power behind him, he had the strongest of agents up front with him, the rest doing the pace down behind them. He got multiple reactions, he knew they were all hurt but compared to some they'd seen they were the lucky ones. He knew not to expect much more but he wanted to keep the morale high, at least until they got a sliver of daylight and fresh air.

They made it passed the 2nd floor markings then the first and then the rubble built and everyone began to give up. 'No! We do not give up! We're agents, we don't give up.'

'Agent Rossi's right.' Rossi looked at the young man he knew as Agent Keane's but had come to know as Brian on the way down. 'We want help for all our friends and colleagues we fight for it.'

'He's right.' Ken, an older man agreed. 'We never give up when a case gets too hard; we fight so that's what we do now.'

Rossi had to smile, and just like that they all peaked and began to grab what they could, moving it, making their way closer and closer down. Then when they reached the bottom they began to see light and pulling the door open they saw a clear path to entrance.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-


	4. Consequence Of The Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds – It hurts to say that.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

Rossi had been back in that building the moment help was with him, he was going to show them what they were dealing with, he had someone from the floors above but up until the 6th floor he knew what was there and who needed help.

Now after hours of a rescue mission he was in a hospital getting cuts and gashes seen too while he waited on news. He remembered when he got to his floor, he'd forced help to JJ and Penelope first, and then to other agents that were trapped, selfishly he wanted his family seen too.

Everyone that could was cleared of the building except Derek and Reid who refused to give up their posts next to Pen and JJ. Hotch and Emily had put up a fight to stay near but the rescue workers had forced them to leave and get to safety. It didn't take long for Rossi end up the same; he was forced out and into the back of an ambulance without so much as a second glance.

'Sir we'd like to keep you in overnight, its just precautionary, the doctors just want to be sure.'

'I'll be fine.'

'Sir...' The nurse said not letting up with her tone.

'I'll stay in one of my friends rooms but that's all.'

'Okay then, just let us know where and we'll discharge you fully. Have you got any family for us to call?' He shook his head. 'Well you're free to go.' He thanked her and climbed down from the hard bed and went out of the room. He headed down to the waiting room to see if there was any news on anyone. Walking in he now saw Emily sitting next to Hotch's brother, Morgan's mom and sister had turned up, Emily's mom was there, JJ's family, Reid's dad.

'How bad?' He asked Emily as he got closer.

'Broken ankle, couple of cracked ribs, I'm stuck in this place until tomorrow night at the earliest.' She replied nonchalantly. 'It's amazing how adrenaline keeps us going.'

'You did good in there.'

'So did you Dave.' She said with a smile. 'Aaron's in surgery for a bleed, Morgan's got massive damage to his shoulder, broken ribs, the rest is cuts and bruises.'

'Any news on the others?' She shook her head. 'Last I heard JJ was still in surgery and so was Pen.' Emily said and shifted uncomfortably on the seat.

'Emmy! Emmy! Emmy!' Was all that could be heard up the hallway. 'Where's daddy and Emmy?'

'Jacker's I'm right here!' Emily called out and soon the little 5 year old bounded around the corner. 'Whoa there little man you gotta be gentle.'

'Okay Emmy.'

'How's my favourite nephew?' Sean asked as he sat forward.

'Uncle Sean!' He yelled and threw himself at Sean, immediately being pulled into the man's arms and being faced in Emily's direction. 'Emily and the rest of the clan are gonna be really sore for a little while. You think you could keep the activity light until they're better?'

'Does that mean Aunt Penny too? And JJ?' He nodded at Jack and the little boy smiled with understanding. 'Where's daddy?'

'He's being fixed up right now so he'll be as good as new.' Sean looked up after saying that and looked at Jess who'd brought him. 'Thanks for bringing him.'

'It's okay; we need all the family we can get right now.' She said and a calm settled around everyone, the news being what they needed, the news being what they weren't getting just yet. Time passed slowly before Reid or Derek appeared, the same reasoning's of staying overnight. No word was being given easily on JJ, Hotch or Penelope and it was being to make each of the team reach the end of their nerve. They just wanted to know.

'Penelope Garcia?' A doctor said, it must've been more than 6 hours ago since the others were rushed away and now they were all wary of news.

Derek jumped up the quickest, not caring in the slightest for his pains. 'Yes.' He said as Emily, Rossi and Reid came to stand behind them.

'Is there somewhere private...'

'No, we're all here for her.' Derek cut in harshly.

The doctor sighed. 'It appears that a severe impact was sustained to Ms Garcia's back, we fixed the breaks but with the amount of swelling it's hard to tell how long, or if at all, she'll regain movement of her legs.'

'She's paralyzed?' Derek asked devastated, he wanted to keep his promise alive but at this rate it was failing him.

'We won't if it's conclusive paralysis but for the mean time she doesn't have any movement below her waist.' The doctor continued to tell them and he wished he had better news. 'She's in the ICU for the moment; we'll let one of you down every now and then until she's fully awake. It'd be best to get her actual family in.' He then left them and Derek ran his good hand over his head.

'What are we gonna do? We can't find a fucking number for her brother's to get them here.' Derek asked feeling at a loss, everyone stared at him then. 'I'll tell her about it.'

'I think that's wise Derek.' Rossi said putting his hand on Derek's shoulder. 'It's gonna be okay.'

'Hotchner? Aaron Hotchner?' A new doctor spoke up and everyone spun around. 'All of you?' There was a collective nod. 'He pulled through and once we stopped the bleed he stabilised immediately, he'll be fine, just sore for some time. He's in recovery at the moment, when he's brought to his room I'll allow a couple of you in but for now he needs his rest.' Everyone settled then, things were looking up in areas but still greyer in other areas.

'I'm having Pen at home with me.' Derek said after silence overtook and he couldn't deal with it. 'She's gonna need the help and I'm giving it to her.'

'Is that because you two are together?' Emily asked softly and Derek looked up at her and she smiled weakly. 'Before I asked for your cell I heard you tell her you were gonna make her your wife regardless.'

Derek smiled at that. 'I'm going to. Whatever it takes.' Derek said and Fran took his hand as his sister's hand went and rested on his shoulder.

'Jennifer Jareau?' A voice came and JJ's mom was up as were the team, Reid pushing more forward than the others. 'She's critical for the mean while. There was a lot more damage than it appeared. We're going to keep her sedated until such time as her STATs stabilise more but for now we're continually monitoring her. I'm sorry I can't offer much more than that. It's just going to be up to her now.'

'What damaged happened?' Reid asked, he'd told her there wasn't much. He wanted to know how much he'd lied about.

'It's more nerve than anything but her left kidney was affected but we repaired the damage there and we had to remove her right ovary to stop a bleed. I know from her notes she's got a child and there's nothing to say she can never have children, it'll...'

'Just be difficult?' The doctor nodded his solemn response. 'When can we see her?'

'Not until tomorrow morning, then we can see about waking her up and see where we're heading with her recovery.' The doctor left them then; the third one in under two hours and they all looked at one another.

'We need to pick a room now or we wait here.' Emily said aloud as she stared off, everything creeping in on her now. The biggest angst in her leaving her body as she knew the love of her life was somewhat nearer to okay.

'Derek, be the one in Pen's room, if there's anyone she needs to wake up to, it'll be you.' Rossi said as he passed. 'The rest of us are gonna have to camp in Hotch's room.'

'That or be tied to a bed.' Reid added in knowingly and they all agreed.

'What are you lot going to do?' Derek asked as he turned back to the families gathered, they all got their answers, no one was leaving except for Jess who was taking Jack home, the rest refused to leave. Rossi excused himself, he needed some air as he told them, what he really needed was to check in with someone.

For the moment, Derek and Emily went to the people they needed to be with. Both equally scared as to what sight would be bestowed to them. Unlike them, the others had to wait and see what lay ahead of them in the aftermaths of the explosions on the BAU building.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-


	5. New Dawn Breaks

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds – It hurts to say that.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

Reid was still a kid with a lot of things. He hadn't had the years of experience as the others, he'd skipped most of school become of his brains and he was put into situations that even the strongest of men couldn't apprehend. Now he sat with JJ and again he knew he was so mentally ill-equipped. He'd never had this type of situation when the one woman he had truly loved from first laying eyes on her was barely surviving. He knew that had this been a few months previous it would've been Will in here not him, but Will had run and now it was just JJ and Henry.

With each new artificial breath that was pumped into JJ's chest that next morning made Reid feel like JJ opening her eyes was sooner than it was. He'd already been discharged but he hadn't moved, he hadn't wanted to.

'Son...' William Reid said as he slipped hand onto his son's shoulder. 'Doc advised to get you home.'

'I- I don't want to leave.'

'I know but her mom or dad will be in here, she won't be alone but you, like the others need to rest.' William said sympathetically, it had been rare moments he saw his son but he vowed, after getting the call that his son was trapped the previous day, that he would makes amends properly and be the father he hadn't been. 'You know you need rest too Spencer.'

'Can I just have a couple of more minutes please?'

'Course, I'll go and tell JJ's mom.' William told Reid and left the room. The only thing that settled into the room after that was silence and separation. Reid looked everywhere in that room but at JJ. Then he felt himself drawn to her, he looked at her paling features and took her hand in his and then the only noise apart from the machines was the sound of him leaning forward on the chair.

'I'm not the only one that needs you to wake up right now JJ. You have a son that should be here willing you to wake up.' He sucked in a deeper breath, pumping his chest out, making himself feel more confident. 'I know right now it should be Will in here with Henry and I know he isn't here because he left you but that doesn't mean you can't wake up.' It was then Reid felt himself breaking. 'I meant it in there, I love you, always have. I have since I first laid eyes on you.' He then took his hand away from hers and put his head in his hands. 'I've always loved you and I know we didn't work way back but I mean, I think, I know we can try.' He stopped himself then. 'Why can't there be some fact for this right now?' He muttered and just remained still.

'Spencer...' Came JJ's mom's voice softly as she stepped into the room. 'We'll call with any changes but you really need to get home and get some rest.' Reid nodded silently. 'I'll leave you for a minute but then I'm going to pull you out. JJ would hate to know she was one of the reasons you run yourself into the ground.'

'Okay, um, thanks.' He said nervously and JJ's mom left, he looked back at JJ and then stood up, he placed a kiss on her cheek and left without another word.

Penelope had known something was wrong the moment she'd woken up. She felt at ease to begin with, she was out and she was safe and Derek was near her but then as she tried to move she knew that the feeling in the pit of her stomach was something more than just a lasting effect of the situation they were in.

She pulled her leg up, a movement that should've just happened, she tried and again and again before she felt frantic and her breathing raced with fear.

Derek having heard the noise woke up immediately, he should've been elated that his baby girl was up but he knew the hardest of times was about to enter their lives. 'Baby girl...' He said quietly, gently, and he stood up and put a hand on her head and the other in her hand. 'I need you to calm down Pen...'

'Why can't I feel my legs?' The panic was the only emotion that was ripe in her voice.

'Something hit you too hard and it broke your back, the doctors fixed it but...'

'Why can't I feel my legs?' She asked as the tears built and fled down her cheeks. 'I'm trying to move my legs and I can't Derek, I just want to move my legs.'

'I know you are baby and soon you're going to be able to.' He said as he felt himself slip. 'The doctor just wants you to keep calm and rest and you'll get the feeling back.' He lied, he didn't know what else to say, he felt so helpless. 'You're going to walk out of this place.' Penelope only nodded then but she knew he was hiding something from her.

'Ahh Ms Garcia, you're up.' The doctor from last night said as he walked in with a chart, he could only supply a small smile at her. 'I'm going to guess that you've been told?' Penelope nodded slowly at his assumption and just looked at him. 'We'll keep you in the ICU for a couple of more days to see if the swelling to your spinal cord reduces any and then we'll look at how permanent your paralysis is.'

'Permanent?' Penelope asked weakly and then looked up at Derek. 'You said it wasn't... you lied to me.'

'Baby you need to stay calm, I did it...'

'He did what was best Ms Garcia.' The doctor assured and stepped closer. 'The impact was severe but with the help of a specialist facility and physiotherapy you could regain some movement.'

'Some?' Penelope gasped and Derek grabbed her hand in his.

'We can't give prognosis' this early into recovery. It's something we'll talk about with time.' He told her back and then looked at the chart. 'For now get some more rest and if you need anything for the pains just call a nurse in but other than that if you need me a nurse will be happy to page me down.' He left the pair of them and Penelope closed her eyes at the prospect of her future, she couldn't stop the tears and Derek didn't stop catching them.

'We're gonna get through this together baby girl and that's it.'

Emily laughed at Jack as he became the chatter box of the room. This was exactly what Hotch needed and Emily knew it. She knew that out of all the places in the world, her place was here right now and she was glad.

'Right Jacker's you gonna let Auntie Jess take you to school?'

'Can I not stay?'

'Hey buddy, you can come straight back after.' Hotch told his son with a smile. 'You know it won't be that long before you're back.'

'Okay daddy!' Jack replied with a large grin on his face. 'You gonna look after him?' He asked sternly to Emily.

'I sure am kiddo.' She replied and the little boy said goodbye before heading out of the room, leaving Sean and Emily to look after Hotch.

'You gonna get her home?' Hotch asked Sean tiredly and Emily groaned. 'I heard the doctor you know Em, he said rest and that's what you need to do.'

'I know, I know but I want to stay here, with you. Be near the others.'

'And the others will want you rested as well. We weren't the only ones in that building.' He told her relentlessly. 'And when you come back put that ring on your finger, I'm done hiding.'

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-


	6. Awakening Of Being Scared

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds – It hurts to say that.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

Derek had known something was wrong when he'd worked into the room; it was like the elephant in the room had only gotten bigger. He, his mom and sisters had trawled the room to be the company Penelope needed, but she had not tried any attempt at engaging herself.

Penelope on the other had didn't want fuss, didn't want company, all she could think of was what her future was going to be like. Derek had been there consistently for the last 2 days showing her that he was all in. That he wanted her and only her and all she could think of was him forever pushing her in a wheelchair and she couldn't miss the fact that that wouldn't make them last. She didn't want to imagine a wedding where she was in a chair and not standing tall with the best heels she could find on, she didn't want to have to go through all that and she didn't want to create a family with her the weakling.

'Come on Pen, just drink some more and eat that and you're be done.'

'I don't want to drink it and I don't want to eat.' Penelope mumbled agitatedly, she could feel the tears burning, ready to flee and she was trying with all her mite to keep them at bay.

'Okay well do you want to watch telly? Or sleep?' Derek asked, his helplessness had only escalated as the reality of the situation settled in. 'Or do you wanna read? We can get you some more magazines, books.' He tried desperately but he wanted Penelope's eyes shut and her jaw clench. 'Baby girl...'

'What I want is for everyone to just leave me the hell alone!' She finally blew and the tears ran strongly down her paled cheeks. 'I don't want to eat! I don't want to drink! I don't want to do anything! So just get out!' She screamed and her chest heaved as her emotions got the better of her.

'Pen... please.'

'Just leave and I-I...' She stuttered devastated, her voice broke as her emotions became rife and she wanted nothing but emptiness to consume her whole. 'I never want you to come back!' She finally said and although Derek just stood there completely heartbroken at the sudden velocity he readied himself to leave. 'Just get out.'

Derek found himself leaving and the only thing he could hear at that moment was Penelope's painful sobbing from behind him. He walked down the corridor and swung and hit the wall closest, his sisters flinched but his mom didn't react.

'Derek.' Fran spoke up softly and put her hand on his shoulder but it didn't work he broke down and slipped down the wall and onto the floor. She just crouched down by Derek and gave him the head space he needed. 'Give her a little more room.'

'I don't know what to do for her mom.' He said with tears streaming down his face. 'I'm losing her.'

'Derek, she's petrified at the moment.' Fran told him reassuringly. 'Something that was so natural to her has been taken away from her and the prospect of her life like that is probably killing her right now. She's going to be like this because she's losing herself.' Derek nodded his head and wiped his cheeks. 'You need to go and talk to her, yell at her, anything to wake her up to what she had but while you talk to her, me and your sister's are getting her brother's.'

'Mom, we tried already.'

'Derek listen to mom here, we'll get them here before the days out.' Derek watched is mom stand up and he copied her and stood up tall, he pumped his chest out and stalked back to the room.

JJ knew what was going on when she woke up, she knew they were out of the building and she knew she was safe. She could feel the soreness of the pole but when she looked it was gone, she then realised she was breathing and her panic escalated. Reid and her mom sprung up then, Henry bouncing on her hip.

'JJ, honey, the doctor's going to be in.' Her mom said and Reid ran from the room, moments later he came back in with a doctor and momentary chaos broke out. It wasn't until she was sat up slightly with her own ability to draw in air that she was hit full throttle with the worries and concerns of everyone but as she went to speak the doctor spoke over.

'Right Ms Jareau, you're going to be kept in for a couple more days just to make sure everything's healing okay but can you tell me what the date was when the building collapsed please?'

'1st September 2009.'

'Good and your son's name?'

'Henry...' She croaked and coughed.

'That's good, that's all you need to say for that. What's your mother's name?'

'Shannon.' JJ said tiredly as her voice dried up.

'Right we'll ask you some more questions later but get some rest and drink regularly and you're throat shouldn't hurt so much come tonight.' He said and wrote on the chart. 'We managed to remove the pole and successfully stop all bleeds; you had quite a lucky escape. If you have any questions then I'll be reachable through one of the nurses.' He left the room and JJ looked at her mom who still had Henry.

'Want him?' JJ nodded slowly and smiled as her mom listened and placed Henry down.

'Hey baby. Mommy's missed you.' She whispered as Henry offering her his toothy grin. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was, she had braced herself for not waking up once the darkness came. She looked to Reid and saw the nerves coming off him, she remembered his declaration of love and she didn't want to reciprocate if they weren't making it out. 'How are the others?' She saw his face and thought the worse. 'No one...' She began tearfully.

Reid panicked then, he hadn't wanted her to do this but he's nerves had gotten the better of him and she was now worried. 'No one's dead. Erm... uh... Emily, Derek and Rossi are fine as can be, just on rest and Hotch will be okay and Penelope she's...' He looked into JJ's eyes. 'She's paralysed.' JJ's vision blurred. 'She's being moved to a facility soon but for now its all waiting and watching.'

'She's paralysed?' JJ asked quietly and almost rhetorically. 'Spence I really need to tell you something.' She said as the urge to tell him became almost unbearable.

'JJ maybe now's not a good time.' Shannon said worriedly.

'Mom, I need to talk to Spencer about something, please just take Henry and let me tell him.' JJ's mom didn't protest, she just picked up the little boy and left without so much second glance. When they were alone JJ took in a few breaths and looked at Reid. 'I'm sorry.'

'For? There's nothing to be sorry for?'

'I just... I mean...' She moved uncomfortably, her face contorting with pain as she did so. 'We'd left one another and I thought I was right but I'm not.'

'JJ...'

'I just don't want to lie anymore.'

'Jen I think we should leave this. You get some more rest.' Reid told her hastily worried about the truth but worried for her health.

'No.' She bit back and looked at him. 'I don't want it to be late to tell you Spence, it almost was too late and I don't want it to be.'

'Please...'

'Henry's yours.' Was all she said and after a few seconds of letting the realisation settle in he got up and left her behind, not taking in her calling of his name and he ignored Shannon and Henry as she came back. He just needed to get away.

Emily twisted the ring around her finger all the way up in the elevator and as she walked up the corridor on her crutches she was nothing less than ecstatic, she was more than happy to see the ring where she'd waited long enough for it to be sat. She walked in and looked at the bed with a broad smile on her face but it faltered as she saw it empty. Searching the room she saw it was entirely empty.

'Looking for me?' He asked her from behind and she turned to see him looking at her, using Sean as a support.

'Aaron what the hell?' She said and saw his posture. 'Hang on, in there now!'

'We're leaving in a minute and going on a walk.'

'Like hell we are.'

'No Em, we need to.' He told her and she could tell from his face he meant business. He went into the room and slipped onto the bed, it was then that Emily noticed he was in his own clothes and looking better than when she'd last seen him. 'Apparently we're staking an intervention in about 40 minutes.'

'Oh?'

'Penelope's breaking down, told Derek and his mom and sisters to leave and never go back.' He saw Emily's face sadden at that prospect. 'Fran got her brothers and they're on their way so we thought we'd all go up when they get here, show her the sense she needs.'

'Definite staging of an intervention.' Emily mused as she sat on the bed with Hotch. 'She's not going to be easy to crack.'

'She will be if we can find her weakness.' Hotch said and grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. 'I do know how to pick a good ring.' Emily laughed and looked at the ring before looking up at Hotch. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Alright you two, I am in the room still.' Sean said as he sat down opposite. 'Keep that for your wedding day yeah?' Hotch just laughed and then kissed Emily right in his brother's view.

Derek paced into the room, he'd lost earlier and so had taken the doctor's advice and come back later, little did he and Penelope know was that the little intervention occurring for no more than 10 minutes away.

'Please Derek just get out!' Penelope said, she hadn't stopped crying since she'd first told him to leave. She had no idea that JJ was awake or that Hotch was closer to getting out or that Reid was off on the war path. 'I just want you to leave me alone.'

'And what about what I want baby girl?' He argued back. 'What about the fact that I promise to love you for the rest of your life whether or not you're able to walk or not.'

Penelope hit the bed a little too hard but used the pain to strengthen her anger. 'I don't want you to love me! I don't want you to be with me for the rest of your life! I don't want to be the needy one!'

'You won't be!'

'So a wheelchair doesn't scream that?!'

'No! It doesn't and you need to wake up and realise that Penelope! You didn't die in that place you lived through it and okay right now it seems like it's all pointless but there is so much to live for here.' Derek said stepped to the end of the bed.

'Please Derek...' She sobbed. 'I'm begging you just leave.'

'I refuse to leave you alone; I refuse to just walk away.'

'Please...'

'Why are you making this so hard exactly? You have family here to help you!'

'Family? I don't have the family I grew up with though. I have you and your family but where are my brothers? That's right Derek, they don't know where I am, they don't know anything and they didn't care to look for me!'

'Is this what this is about? Family? You know you have family and lots of it!' Derek said with evident frustration and the silence settled between them as he became aware of his last nerve. 'You know what Pen? You need to wake up and stop being so selfish with all this! You have family and support.'

'I am not being the burden on all of you.' She said quietly not noticing the group of people at the door.

'Is this what this is about? You're going to be a burden?'

'I am.' She said and wrung her hands together in her hands. 'I'm the only one that's going to need extra help, that's going to need running around. Everyone's lives are going to change because of me!'

'And we'll do it without holding a grudge.'

'I don't care.'

'You don't see Baby...'

'No you don't see!' Penelope argued and the tears became heavy again and Derek began to argue with her. 'I'm pregnant.' It was then the silence fell once again and everyone let the sentence and the following tears echo in their minds.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

**A/N:** So there you have it! Some more held in secrets coming out... hoped you liked! =)

Tell me what you thought!


	7. Advice From The Right Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds – It hurts to say that.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

Derek had been frozen by that statement and then his heart rate quickened and he knew exactly why Penelope had reacted the way she had, why she had been so depressed so unlike Penelope and he knew now more than ever that he was not about to leave her or neglect her.

Fran had taken a step forward as had Hotch before Derek moved again, they just watched him go to Penelope, sit next to her and begin to soothe her. 'You really think I'm leaving you now baby girl?'

'I can't have this baby now.' Penelope said quietly, her voice tear wrecked. 'I won't be a proper mom.'

'You'll be the best mom ever.' Derek assured her and she bit her lip. 'You'll be the best because you deserve this and I'm the luckiest guy alive to have my first child with you.' Penelope shut her eyes then and cried more and Derek just gently wiped the tears away. 'We're going to get you walking again and you're going to show every woman going how to do motherhood right.'

The crowd outside watched the changed of emotions, from anger to sadness to elation. They just stood and watched before looking at one another. 'Well I guess that means he isn't leaving her any time soon.' Sean commented coolly as he continued to look.

'You shouldn't doubt it. Once Morgan's head's set he doesn't deter, not for anyone and he knows Penelope better than anyone.' Hotch commented and twisted slightly to look at the 4 men that no one knew, he walked slowly towards them and put his hand out to the first. 'Aaron Hotchner, friend and boss of your sister.'

'Andy Garcia.' He said as he shook his hands. 'This is my brothers Joel, George and Carl.' They all introduced themselves to everyone. 'We had no idea she'd be in that building.'

'There wasn't anything to tell you that.' Emily told them as she went and sat down, there wasn't any point in them all standing around. 'But you're here now.'

'We are.' Said the one they now new as Joel as he stepped forward as the group disbanded to either standing or sitting. 'So how bad is she?'

'She paralysed from the waist down, doc's don't know if she'll be able to walk so it's all hedging bets and waiting.'

'Well if she's like she was then I'd say she's gonna be walking again.' The eldest, Carl, said as he went and looked in through the window. 'She still give out impromptu digs and saying?' Everyone laughed at that. 'Seems she's not any different this.'

Rossi looked around and frowned. 'Anyone seen the kid? He's not here and he's not up with JJ.'

'Yeah, um, Dave we have a problem there too.'

'Oh?' Dave asked and everyone looked at Hotch. 'JJ said its time you all know too and she's not strong enough to deal with you lot flying off the handle at her.' Everyone just kept their eyes on Hotch.' Henry's...'

'Mine.' Reid completed as he stood in the opening on the corridor, they all looked at him and they could see that he was angry, he was sad but in there with it all, they could see that there was a slight spark of something. He could read the visible shock that was displaying in front of him. 'We had a fling before Will stepped back into the scene, neither of us knew, she just assumed Henry was Will's.'

'You had a thing?'

'Wasn't just a thing I guess...' He looked stopped and looked at the new men in the room. 'Hi, I'm Spencer Reid. I'm guessing from your eye colour, hair colour and general mannerisms and features your Penelope's brothers.' They all nodded a little shocked at that quick analysis of them. 'Is everything okay?'

'Could be better Reid.' Rossi said as he slapped his hand down on Reid's shoulder. 'You gonna go talk to JJ?'

'She's asleep right now.' He said and the nerves began to trickle in. 'Mind if I have a word with Pen on my own?'

'Be our guest.'

Reid nodded and went to the doorway; he could see Derek sitting on the bed, Penelope's hand in his. 'Morgan you mind? I, uh, want to have a quick word with Garcia?'

'Sure thing kid, but you better be gentle.' He said with a smile on his face and Reid nodded, Derek kissed Penelope's forehead and stood up. 'Look after my mamma.' Reid waited for Derek to leave before he even approached the bed.

'How you doing?'

'What's got your mind in a tiz honey?' Penelope asked dryly, ignoring his question and wanting details. The one thing that Penelope hated in this moment was that she couldn't just pull herself up the bed easily, or move so that she could just sit up on the bed properly. 'And don't even start with lying to me kiddo.'

'Did you ever know that Henry's not Will's?' He saw Penelope's eye flash with something but she covered it up well. 'I'm guessing you did.'

'Spence... come and sit down a moment.' Reid did as she asked and he perched on the bed, close enough for her to grab his hand. 'She seriously thought he was Will's, we even sat down and made the calculations, he was supposed to be Will's.'

'So how did it all come about?'

'Have you ever noticed how that baby's growing up to look less like Will and less like JJ? That kid has features that only you're little handsome face holds.' She told him with a smile. 'How come you're here and not up there?'

'How come you look like you've been crying when medically it's bad for you to be this worked up after everything you've been through?'

'I have issues.'

'Well you're not alone.'

'No I'm not but I'm working on mine.' She squeezed his hand and he looked at her. 'Just like you need to work on yours munchkin.'

'Do they know you're pregnant?' Penelope's eye bulged in that moment; he hadn't been around to know. 'You all seem to forget that I know medical books like they're comics and based on national testing and observations of pregnancies you've been displaying quite the arrangement of pregnancy symptoms.'

'Well sometime's I wish you were less brainy and more normal.' Penelope muttered under her breath and Reid laughed slightly. 'Go up and talk to JJ.' Reid looked up petrified. 'I know you told her you loved her, so tell her again, tell her what you want and tell her forcefully how it's going to happen.'

He stood up and without another word took his gangly body to the door before turning to look at her. 'You know, statically, your back injury means you'll walk again.'

'We'll see if I'm part of that statistic when it happens sweetie. For now let's not jump the gun.' Reid left and didn't even wait to talk to the other's he kept his head down and headed for the nearest elevator.

Getting upstairs he was thankful to see that it was JJ alone, no Shannon, no Henry, just JJ. As he approached he could see her awake, her eyes just firmly glued to the ceiling. 'That holding the answers for you?' JJ snapped her head around and looked at him, he could tell she hadn't been resting at all and he could see the worry on her face. 'I'm not going to apologise for walking out earlier.'

'I don't expect you to.' JJ told him back meekly. 'I don't expect you to be around here.'

'What I can't understand.' He ignored her completely. 'Is... is how can Will just walk away?'

He watched her bite her lip. 'I pushed him away.' He could see the hurt in her eyes; he could almost feel her regret. 'I wished I'd handled it better Spence, I really do. I never meant to hurt you.'

'Did you know Penelope's pregnant?' He deflected away from him being the main topic; he'd get there when he wanted to. 'She's unequivocally terrified and to top it all over she's got her brothers around now. I went and saw her, hoping for some advice and what she told me has really hit me.' JJ searched him for an evident emotion but he kept himself guarded. 'Why did you push him away?'

'It doesn't matter. I've messed up everything.'

'I loved you JJ, did when we started an us, still did after we stopped it, always will do no denying it. I just need to know why Will couldn't just stick around. You two could've continued with no one else knowing.'

'I couldn't because I was still in love with you.'

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-


	8. Coming Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds – It hurts to say that.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

Emily was perched on Hotch's bed, Jack on her lap, story book in hand. It'd been 2 days since the arrival of the Garcia brother's and since Reid had found out he was father.

'So if I watched a girl kiss a frog, it'd turn into a boy?' Jack asked quizzically, Hotch watching from the bed as he rested, Sean watching from the seat ready to take Jack back home.

'You little man need to ask less questions and think about bed.' Jack pouted at Emily as she said, Emily knew he was nearing sleep but he was doing the childish thing of clinging on to being awake. Jack gave up then and curled up onto her lap more, snuggling before falling asleep.

'Think that's me heading me off then bro.' Sean said as he sat forward and stood up. 'You get some proper rest though.'

'I think it's best if I come home.' Emily said as she slid towards the side of the bed. 'He's had a lot of upheaval and I know I'm just gonna get it in the neck for sleeping in the chairs here.'

'Ahh the future Mrs Hotchner learns fast.' Hotch commented and Emily stuck her tongue out at him. Sean brought over her crutches and took Jack from her grips.

'I'll wait outside with him.' Sean commented and left the pair to it. Emily moved up the bed some and curled into Hotch's side the best she could.

'I hate home without you.'

'Well I'll be out of here soon.'

'Not soon enough.' She said sadly and then just stared off thoughtfully. 'What if Pen never walks again?'

'We'll adjust, whatever happens we'll adapt to it but I have faith in her.'

'We all do but she doesn't. She's putting on a brave front but you can tell she's nonstop crying.'

'She's gonna be, I mean she pregnant and paralysed... that's double bad timing.' Hotch responded and ran his hand over her back. 'I can't believe those two successfully got it on.'

'It took too long.' She looked up at him then, still remaining in his grasp. 'And Reid and JJ... I mean, wow.'

'It's definitely a shocker but I don't know why we didn't see it coming to be honest.' Emily nodded and he felt her get heavy. 'You better get going so you can be back at the break of dawn.'

'Mm, it's too nice here. In the arms of my fiancé.' She said playfully. 'Perfect even. Plus my mother wants breakfast so you won't get me until midday.'

'Oh... well I suppose I need you here for a couple more minutes.'

'But you're son is out there in your brother's arms wanting bed so that is a major pull factor.' She finally left his grasp and looked at him. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He told her and took her kiss as she offered it. 'Go on go.'

'I'm going.' She said and took one more kiss before getting up and grabbing her crutches and leaving the room. Hotch settled down once he saw them all disappear around the corner down the corridor.

Reid hadn't looked at Henry the same, every time he saw him he saw his own mini me, his protégée as some might call it. He had a little boy that was, as JJ put it, going to aspire to be like his dad and now he had to be more of a role model than he ever had been as God father.

Now Reid held Henry and for JJ's sake he hadn't argued with her, they'd formed a new bond through it all. He knew it'd take a while but he loved JJ enough to see her happy. He saw it as somewhat naive of him to be this easy but then he thought back to the only days previous when he saw her trapped and he felt like he might actually die if he had to be told she was gone. He saw how Morgan was over almost losing Penelope and Emily over nearly losing Hotch and it made sense. He couldn't live without her and now was their chance and he'd stick by it.

'You've always been a natural.' Reid smirked at that and continued to play with Henry. 'I've only known a month.' JJ told him and he looked at her a little shocked. 'Will just couldn't do it after we did the DNA test.'

'I can't believe he'd just leave you like that.'

'Just wasn't meant to be.'

'He should've loved you enough to stick around.'

JJ pushed herself up the bed, wincing as she went. 'I know he should've but he felt it was too much to handle and he left when he made that decision. I couldn't argue with him.' JJ looked from Reid to Henry who smiled happily and she smiled. 'I'm sorry for this Spence.'

Reid stood up then and awkwardly sat on the bed. 'It's okay, we got here in the end and it's gonna be tough but I want to help you out JJ I really do, no lies.'

'What did I do to get a good guy like you?'

'Got the job you wanted and I got the job I wanted.'

There was one type of rest and then there was an entirely different type of rest and over the last couple of days Penelope had been subjected to involuntary rest, rest where she could sleep and rest where she just lay in wait as the world continue to surpass her as she stuck in one place.

She was too emotional at that moment, she had her highs and she had her lows. Most of the time she was living with the pit of stomach churning with fears and that scared her more than anything. She didn't want to live like that but her mind had itself on a set sequence.

She'd barely slept that night, disruption and chaos had began and now the next morning she was exhausted but restless and she couldn't sleep. She didn't know what the time was when Derek came in with his mom and two of her brother's behind him but she it distracted her.

'Morning baby girl.' Derek said and planted a kiss on her lips gently. As he pulled away he looked at her, saw the darkening circles. 'Everything okay P?' She nodded and looked around the room before looking back and she could tell her game was up.

'I didn't sleep much.'

'Didn't get much sleep? You okay baby?' She shrugged at Derek's questioning because she didn't know what answer to give.

'Pen, what's up?'

'I don't honestly know. The doctor's not saying a lot, not to me at least but I keep getting back pain and its really sharp and last night it got too much and they had to take me for tests.'

'Why wasn't I called?'

'I told them not to, you'd have been sitting around getting agitatedly handsome and I didn't want that.' Penelope told him tiredly as the sleep began to beckon her at last. 'They want to do a scan, check on the baby. They did think the stress of the pregnancy was causing the pain but since then I've just been left alone.'

'I'm going to find a doctor but you get some rest gorgeous.' Derek said and kissed her lips before standing up and looking at them all, they all had the same look and after waiting on Penelope to fall asleep they went to look for a nurse.

Rossi had debated how long to leave it until he left the others and went to see someone, he hadn't wanted to jump right in and coming across as a concerned friend wouldn't bowed well seeing as they were anything but concerned friends. The next day feigning a visit to his local church before going to the hospital Rossi got into his car and went to the hospital a different route, he parked at the back of the car park and went in, taking the stairs he got to where he needed to be and found the room he needed.

Knocking he saw the blonde look at him and smile. 'Now I get a visit Dave. It's been what? 5 days and only now you show your face.'

'I'm sorry ,everyone's a little up in the air at the moment.' He said and rubbed a hand to the back of hi s head and looked at her, surveyed her up and down. 'Seems you're gonna need a lot of TLC with that.' He said and pointed to the caste on her leg.

'I guess so, but did you know there's only one man I want to look after me?'

'I guessed as much.' He said as he finally got close enough and gave her kiss on lips. 'We're gonna have to come out as a couple now.'

'I know.'

'It's only fair Erin.' He told her and he watched Strauss smile at him, she was completely assured.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Felt I'd neglected Rossi a bit... =P

AND a huuuge sorry for the delay! University holla'ed and Kirsty had to answer the call and finish up assignments!

BUT here is Chapter 8!


	9. Shards Of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds – It hurts to say that.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

Hotch and Emily went into Penelope's room a few days later, Hotch was finally going home with JJ following him in a couple of days and they wanted to share all the news they had. They knew that Penelope wouldn't be leaving for a while so they decided they'd spend time there seeing as they'd hardly be back to the hospital much.

They'd all known that the awkwardness had passed between Pen and her brother's and it was as though no separation had a occurred, as for Penelope, herself, there was a difference, a subtle fear that stuck in her usual live wire eyes but she was coming back to restore her usual persona.

'No that's a lie. Mom did not want my first kid called Ralphina!' Penelope said midst laughter. 'That's a total lie.'

'Think about it though?' Joel said as he liked seeing the smile back on Penelope's face.

'Or not big bro.' Penelope said clearly amused. 'Mom wanted my first daughter called Scarlett not Ralphina. It sounds like someone couldn't decide on whether or not they wanted Ralph or Athena and made a new, not-a-word name.'

Derek still creasing up grabbed Pen's hand. 'Hey baby girl, I like Scarlett. It's fitting. Scarlett Morgan.'

'Hmm I do like that too.' Penelope said with a big smile.

'Picking baby names out already and without me or JJ present? Penelope Garcia, I hope to say Morgan soon, you are breaking girl code.' Emily said as she rested on her crutches, soon her and Hotch were ushered to a seat and she awaited a response. 'Hmmm?'

'Okay... Ralphina Morgan?'

'You name your baby that I will make your life a living hell for making its potential life a living hell.'

'Auntie Em's has threatened.' Penelope said putting her hands up in mock surrender. 'Ralphina is in the bin.'

'Good, now how you doing PG?'

'Same ole same old, you know how it is in a sterile environment.' She commented somewhat relaxed and with a sarcastic tone.

'Well it's good to know someone's sense of humour is settling back in.' Hotch commented and smirked at her. 'Jack wants an Auntie Penny day, he knows it's gonna be a while but can't stop a boy from wanting.'

'And Jacker's knows he can come for a visit.' They nodded and Penelope gasped with pain as it shot down her body.

'Penelope...' Hotch asked as other others said her name worriedly.

'P... what's a matter?' Derek asked as Joel ran from the room to get a doctor.

'My leg.' She said and Derek looked as everyone else did and saw it as her foot twitched. 'It's burning.'

'Penelope...' The doctor said as he came in to get her attention. 'I know you might not agree but this is really promising.' Every stood back they watched the doctor examine her leg, applying stimuli and getting minimal, but at least some, response, they watched him do the same on the leg. 'Right your left leg is responding but your right isn't. We'll get you some pain relief but really that's all there is we can do.' He said as he continued to examine. 'Is the sensation passing at all?' Penelope nodded but her face still told of her pain. 'We'll get another scan done and see how the swelling to your spinal cord is doing, see if it's reduced significantly and then we'll be able to see what course of action can be taken.' A nurse came in and handed over the meds and moments later the doctor left and Pen became more settled.

'That's gotta be good news really hasn't it?' Fran asked as she watched Penelope closely, Pen's hand still in Derek's tightly.

'Yeah it's a really good sign.' Derek said and looked up as Reid and JJ hovered at the doorway. 'Come in guys.'

'What's wrong?' JJ asked worriedly, it was the first time she'd seen Penelope since the building collapsed. 'I thought you were doing okay Pen?'

'Oh just dandy.' Penelope said as the pain subsidised some. 'Morphine is actually a wonderful thing.'

'That'll make you sleep.' Hotch added on and Penelope nodded her agreement. 'So we better get out what we want to.'

'Pen!' Emily said excited. 'I'm engaged.'

'To boss man.' Emily's mouth dropped some then. 'Oh come on, you two little love doves have been a constant to one another for years.' She told them truthfully as the drugs swept through her. 'I would've kicked your arse if you two hadn't declared it after that... if I could that is.'

'Oh you will be able to soon.' Emily added with a smile and everyone agree with murmurs and low key yes's.

'And is the truth out about Henry?'

'Yup and I've got myself a new house buddy.' Reid said somewhat sheepishly.

'Just make sure you behave, you two always get childish around one another.' Penelope said with a smile and winked at Reid, she knew it'd work out where JJ and Reid were concerned. 'And where's that Italian American man from our team gotten to lately?'

'Buongiorno to you too Bella.' Rossi said as he stepped into the room with a smile on his face. 'I'm here now.'

'Obviously.' Penelope quipped and he laughed at her. 'So come on, spill the beans, where's your hidey hole been?'

'If I tell you, you won't be happy.'

'Get it out Dave.' Hotch said wanting the truth as much as the others.

'I've been with Strauss.' He told them truthfully. 'You're not the only one that has secrets.'

'Obviously not.' Penelope quipped and looked at him. 'I thought me and Morg-ster were bad enough but you and Strauss... that's quite like imaging your mom and dad at it.' She told him and faked a shudder.

'Plus it's somewhat rather hypocritical.' JJ commented as she looked at him with a smile.

'Ignore the frat rules, they'll hardly stand.'

'I don't think we would've listened.' Derek said with a smile and everyone smiled. 'Plus are you happy?'

'Yeah I am.'

'Well then I can say we all are.' Derek told him blankly and smirked. 'So is this wife number 4?'

'You want your other arm in a sling too Morgan?'

'Hey man! Can't blame a guy for observing.' Derek said and looked down at Penelope as she looked on as amused as everyone else. 'Feel any better now?'

'I am indeed handsome.' Penelope said and then she placed her hands either side of herself and shifted slightly, everyone watched the slow weak movement. 'I really can't get comfortable.' She said as she'd barely moved and she slumped down.

'Do we get the doctor back in?'

'No, I've had enough of doctors and prodding and questions and medical jargon. It's for reasons like that I stick to my office and computers, I don't run the risk of getting hurt.'

'Well technically you can get carpel tunnel syndrome, or sprained fingers, or repetitive...'

'Honey, as much as I love you and your all knowing knowledge, right now knowing I broke my back is enough for me to tolerate... don't hate on my job, you know full well you'd hate any other oracle to help you guys catch the baddies.'

'Ah so now we find out you're not an agent.' Carl said some smugly, he'd always been the one to dampen Penelope's mood and she could see he hadn't changed at all.

'Alas I'm not, I'm a lowly tech.'

'Whoa... Garcia...' Hotch said sitting forward someone painfully but ready to argue. 'Carl, you need to know that if Pen's a lowly tech anyone under her is absolute nothing. Your sister's on a list of the top hackers.' Hotch said somewhat proudly as they all watched his face drop. 'She can hack just about anything so don't you dare make fun because she could kill you and not even leave a mark on you.'

'Penelope...' George said impressed but gulped at that potential threat.

'What he said.' Was all Penelope said with a self assured smile.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-


	10. Integrity To Prove

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds – It hurts to say that.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

When Hotch woke up that morning he looked to Emily next to him, this was the place he wanted to keep her, as the love of his life forever. She was still asleep, still sporting the odd bruise and cut from the collapse but as he traced her pure skin he realised how lucky he was to have gotten out and still have his family, his team still alive when so many had died. For that he couldn't regret anything.

He praised the lord that Emily hadn't been anymore hurt than she was, if he had been in Reid's or Derek's predicament he knew he'd have been nearing a meltdown. With JJ it was going to be a slow progression of a recovery, with Penelope it was still a waiting game and with her being pregnant he couldn't help but worry that that might act as more of a hindrance to her.

'Stop staring at me Aar.' Emily said as she stretched a little and a hand went to rub her eye and then she looked at him a smile on her face. 'The best weeks sleep having you in the same bed.'

'Think how I feel, I had almost a week of lonely hospital bed sleeps.' Hotch responded and Penelope laughed a little.

'You get some more rest, I'm gonna see what's going on downstairs and we'll get you some breakfast.'

'No I'm coming down.'

'You know your son will dispute the fact that you being out of bed is bad right now and if anyone, Jacker's out rules all.' She told him, and he conceded with a nod before taking a kiss and watching her put a dressing gown on and hobbling out of the room.

Moments later she limped back hastily and got into bed, taking the gown off as she went. 'Got my marching orders the moment my foot got placed on the kitchen floor.'

Hotch laughed at that and watched the door intently. 'He doing his Dr Hotchner job?'

'It makes me firmly believe that that son of yours will make an excellent doctor. Bedside manners of a saint and a he has the doctor dimples.' She said and looked at Hotch teasingly as he tore his attention from the doorway to study her seriousness.

'I want him to be your son.' Hotch told her sincerely. 'After everything, Haley being killed, finally getting you how I want you, the bombing, the amount of uproar with our whole family life with the others made me realise that I want him to have a woman he loves and adores as his mom again.'

'Aaron...'

'I don't want you to replace Haley; I'd never ask that of you but what I ask is that you be a mom like you have been. I heard him call you it the other day and it made my mind up.'

'Really, Aaron, this is a big step.'

'I know it is and when I placed that ring on your finger I wanted you as a constant in mine and his life. You love him, I know that for sure; you've done nothing but given him the love that I can't.' He finished telling her as voices came closer. 'Just think about it. Please.'

'What's to think about?' She asked him and grinned a little. 'I love the idea.'

'Daddy! Emmy! You ready for breakfast bonanza?' Jack called out as he got closer. 'Is that right Uncle Sean?'

'That's right buddy.' Sean responded as they entered the room. 'Morning you two.' Sean said as Jack went over to his dad.

'Eat that up I want to see Auntie JJ and Penny.'

'One or the other buddy.' Sean said as he gave the train he had in his hands to Emily

Jack's face contorted with thought. 'Auntie Penny, she's still in hospital and nobody likes hospitals.'

'Looks like we're paying Penelope and Derek a visit.' Emily said as she took her first bite of her blueberry pancakes.

Rossi helped Strauss sit up and slide forward, he could tell she was nervous and he liked the vulnerability that he saw in her daily. 'Be their friend, not the woman that brought hell on them in the past.'

'They're not going to want to know Dave.' She fretted as she stood up, his arm around her waist. 'I've done too much damage to that team of yours.'

'You'll be more than shocked then at the integrity of that team.'

'Doubt it.'

'If none of them accept you, Penelope will. Heart of gold that woman and you need to open your eyes to see her for her potential.'

'She'll forever be watched for that list.'

'Have you ever watched her?' Erin shook her head as they left the house. 'Then you won't know the work and hardship she does for us with the dedication and commitment she does.'

'Dave...'

'And Morgan... ever seen how good he is with bombs and anything in that field? Hotch and how he really keeps the team together through anything? JJ and her compassion? Reid and his...'

'I get it, I'll give it a go but really, if this goes completely wrong I am not keeping this relationship of ours going.'

'Shame I beg to differ then isn't it?'

'You are intolerable sometimes David Rossi.' Strauss groaned as she got into the car and he shut the door.

'That's what you love about me.' He said as he got in and started the engine, pulling his belt around him he looked at her and smiled broadly, winked and proceeded. 'Breakfast and then we're going by the hospital.' He put the car in gear and headed off as she let out a little doubtful groan.

'No rest for the wicked.' Reid said as he picked Henry up, the little boy giggled as Reid proceeded to tickle him as he did the routine he'd driven himself to learn over the last week. He was more than prepared to be the best father he knew how to be, limited or not, he was willing.

JJ walked gingerly towards Henry's room and stood and watched as Reid spoke to the little boy as he got him dressed and she couldn't help but smile. She expected Reid to hate her, not want to know her but here he was, living at hers, loving her and their child.

'Mommy's got a hospital appointment and I know Auntie Penny wants cuddles and that's what's happening.' He cooed, another thing JJ loved was seeing this entirely different side to Reid, an almost quiet confidence that was waiting to grow and escape.

'How's it going in here daddy?'

'Hey, you should be resting.' Reid said softly. 'You know what's going to happen.'

'If it happens it happens but let's prove statistics wrong eh?' She said gently and with a soft smile. 'We leaving right after we get him fed yeah?'

'Him and you yes.' Reid said and picked Henry up and turned to face her. 'Got a text off Sean, seems we're all heading to the hospital.'

'Well we can't stay away.' JJ said and followed his lead down the stairs.

Penelope waited fidgeting for someone, anyone to walk in, namely Derek she was waiting for. Ever since they'd seen their baby when she'd had a scan the previous week things began to seem brighter and things were only getting better and she knew it.

She had no qualm that Derek loved her unequivocally, not after the way he'd been, she knew it was a facade or a mask, he was serious and he meant it by the rock her left hand now wore. She was now officially a taken woman and to the approval of her brothers too. As for Fran, she had no doubt that that woman believed her son was making a good discussion. She'd been there every step of the way since they were all admitted, she'd been a pillar of support when Derek couldn't and she would cherish and love her for that.

Counting the ceiling tiles again she missed him slip into the room until his sultry voice rang out and caught her attention. 'Morning baby girl.'

'I'll show you a good morning hot stuff.' She batted back and she didn't think she could see a smile that bright first thing in the morning.

'That's a definite Penelope Garcia original.'

'Soon to be a Penelope Morgan original.' Again the smile resumed its voltage and she smiled at him. 'I got something to show you.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah.' She said and pushed herself up, now she'd learnt to and the pain wasn't so bad in her back she was able to do things more efficiently for herself. He watched her pushed the sheets back and he helped her pull it off fully. 'Watch this.' She told him and he watched her left leg bent slowly and weakly and then straightened out.

'Pen...' Elation in his tone at the sight before him.

'Hang on.' She said and he watched her move her right leg partially before it stopped. 'A nurse noticed my right leg was moving slightly last night, about 20 minutes after you left and the doc tested it and he's pleased with it all.'

'Oh my God, this is the best news I could've been given today.' He told her and sat and kissed her on the lips. 'Absolutely amazing you know that?'

'I still got a long way but the doc thinks 6 months and I should have good unaided mobility.'

'Just in time for Baby Morgan.'

'Exactly.' She managed to say before Derek kissed her again.

'Put her down bro.' Andy said as he watched into the room, teamed with both Garcia's and Morgan's alike. 'We can hardly tell you to get a room.'

'Hey now... shh.' Penelope said and smiled brightly. She then proceeded to show them what she'd shown Derek. 'Yeah now you change your tune.'

'Tune to what?' Rossi asked as he came in, his body close to Strauss' and at first Penelope and Derek just stared, it was a weird, to some extent wrong sight.

'Your resident techno lover might actually walk.'

'Might? That's not the certainty we usually get now is it Garcia?' He said with a smile and pulled Strauss to his side. 'Pen, Derek...'

'Hey Strauss.' Penelope said softly and smiled. 'Got lucky huh?'

'I guess you best call me Erin and I guess I did.'

Derek had never seen this softer side to Strauss, a side that was completely alien. He knew Pen would be nice, he worried at how Hotch would be but if anything after what they had gone through he knew that the older man would embrace whatever was thrown at him. Right then and there he decided he'd let bygone's be bygones and give Rossi the shot at happiness.

'I'm sorry for everything I've done.'

Penelope smiled at her then. 'Just take a seat Erin; you're one of us now.'

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

**A/N:**** Right, I really want some progression, like month ahead BUT I don't want to kill the story as I go... What you think?**

**Lemme know!**


	11. How Life Progressed

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds – It hurts to say that.

-=-=-=-=-=-100th-=-=-=-=-=-

'Come on you, we're getting in the pool.' Derek said as he walked into the room.

'Handsome...' Penelope started and she looked at him facial expression. 'Looks like we're getting into the pool.' She relented and he smiled and then got her into the wheelchair, he then proceeded to get her ready to go into the pool.

When they made it into the yard, she slowly stood up and immediately Derek was next to her, arm around her waist and slowly she got in and the weight and strain went. 'Coming in Hot Stuff.'

'Hell yeah.' He said and dove into the water near her, coming up he kissed her and looked at her adoringly. 'I'm so glad I didn't lose you that day.'

'Mm, same at you.' She said as he kissed her and she could taste the chlorine on his lips. If anything Penelope wanted to remain in that state, she was happy, happier than she had been in the last month.

She felt like her life was a course of hurdles, some day's she could move around on her own, other day's she couldn't even get up without people helping her. With her baby bump making itself more prominent, it did in a way give her an incentive, she wanted to be fully capable before hers and Derek's baby made its way into the world in the next 5 months. In the last month and in amongst all the physiotherapy and trips to doctor appointments, Penelope was still wheelchair bound for the most part and that made her feel like she wasn't making any progress at all.

'Hey baby girl.' Derek said and kissed her lips gently. 'Where's that head gone of yours?'

'Wouldn't you just love to know?' She asked with a small grin, playfulness illuminating her eyes.

'I would.'

'I was just wondering if anything was going to get easier.' She asked with a melancholy tone, her eyes full of thought. 'It all feels like such a struggle at the moment.'

'I know it does baby but it'll get better, the doc already said you were doing better than expected, that's a positive sign surely.' He watched Penelope nod slightly. 'I promised you I would get you walking again and hell have fury I'll get it going that way.'

'I just want to get up and out of bed and go to work.'

'I think we all want to too.' He told her and pushed some hair back with his partially wet hand. 'You sure you're up for going to the BAU later?'

'It's hardly the BAU is it?' She asked rhetorically. 'But I wanna be there when you all go there so yeah.'

'Walking or rolling?' He asked and Penelope laughed, making him laugh.

'I wanna walk it. Wheelchair at the ready before you say it handsome.' She told him and he laughed at her and put his forehead to hers. 'Thank you for everything.'

'No thanks, my whole family is here in my arms.'

'Oh are we not included?' Desiree's voice said from the patio and Penelope and Derek looked up surprised. 'You two are too cute.'

'Des... what the hell?'

'We're all here by the way, before we head to the BAU that is.' She said with a shrugged and everyone came out and jumped into the pool. 'It's hot, we thought we'd join.' She said and took off her clothes to reveal her bikini and jumped in.

'Oh so we get _every_one.' Penelope said impressed as she looked from Hotch right to her brothers and she couldn't help but smile, she loved her family and she'd be eternally grateful for God keeping them all around. Each one of them had helped her so much and she just hoped that she'd helped them.

When games broke out she had to get out because although she was nearly all healed she was resilient and afraid that rough handling or jolting would put her back to square one, Fran and Emily helped her and sat with her as the other's played away.

'Thanks.' Penelope responded as she sat down gingerly on the sun lounger with a towel wrapped around her. 'You missing the water you two?' She asked Strauss and Emily as they sat on the outside with cast in plaster.

'No really, I think the men would've more.' Emily said and they laughed. 'How's it going PG?'

'Better than yesterday I guess, how's the pregnancy?' She asked and looked back at the pool while the women gasped at her. 'I swear if Hotch touches your stomach more times in a minute than I can count I will tell everyone.'

'Pen!'

'Derek's the same, call it experience but I know.' She saw something in Emily slip. 'I knew it!'

'Shh! Okay?' Emily said leaning forward. 'We're gonna tell everyone after we get back, make it a celebration.'

'How long have you known?'

'3 weeks, JJ was having a little bit of a down time so we thought we best leave it and then we thought with the memorial today it would be perfect timing.' Emily said and then looked over at Hotch.

In the last month she'd dealt with the trials and tribulations of being a second mom to Jack, a little boy that was nowhere near hers but a little boy she loved relentlessly. In the last month she'd taken over the rules of the house, being the least injured out of her and Hotch meant she could, for once, take precedence and dominant the house. She had to admit it she liked ruling the roost but the thing was Hotch liked payback and the moment he got the all clear that he was healed enough he made his dominance known in the bedroom, showing Emily what he had missed in his healing process and now she was well and truly pregnant.

JJ came out into the garden, Henry in her arms and sat down on the end of Emily's lounger. 'JJ you want my seat?' Penelope asked her as she started to get up.

'Don't you dare move, you need to keep rested because I want you as normal as possible, as soon as possible.' JJ berated and looked at Henry. 'Don't we little man eh? We want Aunt Penny all better.' She looked up to see Penelope smiling at her. 'The child has spoken.'

'So I saw.' Penelope retorted and shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

'Hey mom!' Derek called as he made his way to the edge of the pool. 'Get a pillow and place behind Pen for me please.'

'On it.' Fran said with a smile.

'Derek... don't have your mom running around, she deserves a rest.' Penelope said and put a hand to back. 'I'm fine.'

'Far from it Princess.' Derek said and pulled himself out of the pool and approached them dripping wet. 'You seem to forget I have doctor's orders ingrained in here.' He boasted and tapped his head.

'Get back in the pool and try and shrink that ego.' Penelope teased as Fran came out and put the pillow behind. 'Thanks Fran.'

'No problem. JJ take my seat, you still need to rest up like the others.' JJ didn't need telling twice, she'd come on the receiving of Fran a week after she got out of the hospital and she never wanted to get there again. She'd been the pillar that had helped Reid transition into being, how JJ would describe it, a brilliant, doting dad. She'd helped them, in amongst helping Pen and Derek and made sure she was more than healed before she began to do anything properly herself. As for Reid, he'd come to face some demon's but luckily none that he couldn't cross on his own and from it he'd developed into a stronger person, more confident and forthright.

The women sat around and got engrossed into conversation, not realising the men were all watching them, Rossi had to smile, Strauss fitted in perfectly. As though everything she'd done had done nothing to them, that she wasn't the old ice queen, that she was one of them and he knew looking at her that he'd made the best decision of his life taking her to the hospital and outing his love for her. Everything was perfect. Life was perfect.

It might have taken them all to get trapped and their secrets coming out in the way they didn't want them to but in the end it all worked for them and they still had a family to prove it, an ever growing family that was happy and content.

What more could they ask for when they had two lives to tell?

-=-=-=-=-=-100thTHE END100th-=-=-=-=-=-

**A/N:**** EPIC FAIL!**

**So I decided to round it off because to be honest, I lost my muse. Probably gallivanting in the Alps (I haven't had to use that excuse in a while!)**

**And I didn't mean for it do go more MG than everyone! Oops!**

**So I ended it! I think it's because I now have freedom but no University stuff and my muse took that freedom too and RAN! Literally RAN for the hills!**

**Want an epilogue? I might see what the muse musters for that! It might be quite fitting!**

**Again apologises for the ending! I'm gonna stop now! lol**

**But I hope you liked nonetheless! AND thank you for all the awesome reviews I got! =)**


End file.
